Aranza Arguello (ALRTF)
Aranza "Mimi" Arguello is a major character in A Long Road to Fortune. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the apocalypse, Mimi was first seen enjoying some juice with her friends in the zocalo. She teased Ashton about his problems in order to force him to cheer up, much to his dismay. However, a gunfight soon broke out between the police and the cartel, and Mimi and her friends were caught right in the middle of it. After some trouble, she managed to escape to safety along with most of her friends. Post-Apocalypse Mimi's family perished during the early stages of the apocalypse and was left alone to fend for herself in the now infected-ridden streets. She eventually found a group and refuge inside of an abandoned warehouse. Gradually, members of her small group died or left with supplies, eventually leaving Mimi all alone again. Chapter 2 Mimi appears again in the second chapter of the story. She's seen still residing alone within the warehouse and has been on her own for about 3 weeks. It is inferred that during this time she developed addictions to both alcohol and painkillers. After relaxing with her last beer can, Mimi went on duty to the roof of the warehouse, where she spotted smoke coming from the zocalo. Mimi grabbed her things and made a trip to the zocalo in hopes of people, unforntunately crossing paths with two herds on the way there. Opting resilicience over suicide, Mimi found herself breaking into a nearby home in order to lose the herds by jumping from roof to roof. The plan was successful, as Mimi had left behind. Eventually, Mimi missed the jump from a two story house to a one story house and plummeted down to the street below. Her luck lasted however, as she was was spotted by Valdez and Francisco, who took her back to the marketplace after some trouble with infected. Appearance Mimi is short and wears the grin of a child on her face. Her clothing before the apocalypse was sporadically diverse, despite being a bit of a tomboy. Personality Mimi is a child at heart and often shows her lack maturity. Despite this, she is extremely supportive of her friends and defends them the best she can. She also can't help but act tough sometimes, to insert he tomboyish behavior. These tombyish tendencies have also provided her with a potty mouth of sorts, as she is not lenient with her use of profanity. Mimi often feels lonely due to the off-putting nature her tomboyish nature lets off, and being alone extensively during the early apocalypse, Mimi attempts to fill these voids with meager recreational drugs like painkillers and if availble, alcohol. This shows how vulnerable she can get to be. However, just because she is still growing, up doesn't mean that Mimi should be underestimated. Her indominable will keeps her from falling prey to manipulation and her curiosity, coupled with her resourcefulness, make her a special kind of survivor. Relationships Liza Cabrera Mimi and Liza have been friends since they were both little girls. Often supportive of each other throughout the years and both being girls, each consider each other near family. Mimi also knows of the romantic attraction that exists between Liza and Ashton, often pushing them together. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. Appearances Trivia *Mimi's theme is Edge of Desire by John Mayer. *Mimi is a contestant in the upcoming UFSWhodunnit?. **For more information see her character page. *Mimi is the second of Ashton's friends to reappear after the apocalypse has started. *Mimi is Bait's. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Characters Category:Characters Category:Cute Category:NLO